Nusantara federation
The Nusantara (Malay: Nusantara, IPA: ˈnusəntɔrə), officially known as the Nusantara Federation (Malay: Persekutuan Nusantara, IPA: []), also known as the Federation of the Nusantara is a federal constitutional monarchy in Southeast Asia. Nusantara shares border with Thailand to the north and Vietnam to the northeast, and Australia to the west; The southernmost point of the continent Eurasia. Nusantara is one of the 17 countries with many endemic species History The Dutch and British reoccupy the Dutch East Indies and Malaya from Japanese control after WW2 and manage to defeat the Anti Dutch rebels in Sumatra and Java. However, the Dutch are unable to quell the ever growing nationalism within their colony, leading to protests and riots across the islands. To make matters worse, the British were suggest towards self-determination of peoples and put pressure on the Dutch to do the same. Knowing that their control was fading, Dutch leaders in the colony, who feared communism spreading to a huge united chain of independent islands, decided to partition Dutch East Indies, with the British deciding to follow along with a similar but less extensive plan for it's Colony,Malaya,and Borneo but failed due to Mast Protest by the Locals,later Malaya,Sabah, Sarawak and Brunei gain it's independent. The Dutch took advantage of the local leaders who wanted their own state. Formation of Federation In 1946, the All various Nusantarans rulers meet in Conference to talk about future of the Nusantaran, Hussein Onn, prime minister of Malaya suggested that all malay states merge into sovereign federation. And at first almost all the countries involved felt quite clumsy on these proposals, but they agreed with this proposal because cultural and religious equivalence caused them to agree and they also felt its time to unite once for All. On August 1, 1947, an agreement was reached to establish the Nusantara. However, the establishment of the planned Nusantara on that date had to be postponed for a certain time on September 1, 1947. Nusantara was finally proclaimed on September 1, 1947. Cold War Nusantara is neutral in cold war but sometime it did support the Anti Communist Alliance in some situations,Such as Vietnam war when the remaining south Vietnam joined Nusantara,those nearly started Armed conflict with North Vietnam Politics and government Nusantara is a unitary state under the constitutional monarchy. The Nusantara Constitution, adopted in 1946,few years after Nusantara Federation declared as independent state,is a legal framework governing the rulings of kings, rulers, legislators and bicameral councils. The King maintained the executive and legislative powers of the government and parliament.The head of state is Yang di-Pertuan Agong, commonly referred to as the King. The King is elected to a 3 years.The king exercises his powers through the government that he appoints for a four-year term, which is responsible before the parliament that is made up of two chambers: the Senate and the House of Representatives. The judiciary is independent according to the constitution The Prime Minister of Nusantara (Malay: Perdana Menteri Nusantara) is the head of government and the highest political office in Nusantara. The Yang di-Pertuan Agong appoints Prime Minister as a Member of Parliament (MP) who, in his opinion, is most likely to command the confidence of a majority of MPs. The Prime Minister chairs the Cabinet of Nusantara, the de facto executive branch of government. Administration of States Nusantara is a federal country with 43 states and three Federal Territories, two the federal territory is located on the Malay Peninsula while one federal territories are located on the island of Borneo.The 33 Malay states are led by a King as the head of state accompanied by an executive Chief Minister as the head of a politically responsible government. The Kings of Johor, Kedah, Kelantan, Pahang, Perak, Selangor,Jambi, Palembang, Banten, Langkat, Deli, Asahan, Yongyarkarta, Surakarta, Pontianak, Banjar, Bulungan, Brunei, Kutai, Sulu, Maguindanao , Luwu, Gowa, Tidore, Ternate and Terengganu,Sumbawa, Landak and Bima titled Sultan. Negeri Sembilan and Pagaruyung holds the sole title of the Yang di-Pertuan Besar, while the Perlis King is only hold the title of "Raja"(King), while the king of Pakualam and King of Mangkunagara hold the title of Sunan. The Yang di-Pertuan Agong as the head of the federal state was elected (actually circled) among the kings for 3 years. States that have no sultan or king, Malacca, Maynilla, singgora, , West Papua, East Papua, Ghairibi,Timor,Champa,Garuda Island,Siak,Patani,Aceh,Riau Lingga and Keeling island. each are headed by a Governor in the name of federal appointment, the Yang di-Pertua Negeri, accompanied by the Chief Minister as the head of government executive.Every state has an ekadewan legislative state, namely the State Legislative Assembly (DUN). State Assembly members are drawn from the constituency's constituency members. Chief Minister appoints the Head of State usually a majority of state-level party leaders. One term in the State Assembly is five years, but the rally was initially disbanded by the head of state on the advice of the Chief Minister. Generally, the DUN was dissolved in conjunction with the dissolution of the federal parliament, so that state elections were held simultaneously with parliamentary elections. However, the head of state holds the discretionary power to dissolve the DUN.Each state sent two representatives to the National Assembly, the federal parliamentary parliamentary council.As a federal state, Nusantara governance work is distributed between federal and state governments. Certain responsibilities of federal and state governments are listed in the Ninth Schedule of the Constitution of the Archipelago. In theory, any description not specified in the Ninth Schedule can be legislated at state level. However, law experts liken this to a so-called "pauper's bequest" scope of so extensive in the Ninth Schedule. The court generally prioritizes the broad interpretation of the contents of the Ninth Schedule, thus reducing the number of things that may not have been covered. The Ninth Schedule clearly lists the following which may be enacted by state law: land holdings, Islamic religion and local government.The Nusantara Parliament is permitted to enact land laws, Islamic religions and local governments to ensure uniformity of laws between all states, or at the request of the State Assembly. The law in question must also be approved by the State Legislative Assembly, except for a description of certain land laws. Non-Muslims on the scope of the state can also be drafted at the level of the convention for the purpose of complying with the constitution. Economy Nusantara operates a sophisticated market economy, which has so far discussed extensive trade trade. In addition to Hong Kong, South Korea and Taiwan, Nusantara is one of the Four Tiger Tigers. The economy relies heavily on exports and distillation of imported goods, particularly in manufacturing, which constitutes 26% of Nusantara's GDP in 2005, but is not forgotten as well as major contributions from the electronics sector, petroleum mills, chemicals, mechanical engineering and bio-sciences medicine. In 2006, Nusantara produced about 10% of the world wafer products. Nusantara is also fortunate to have one of the world's busiest ports and the world's fourth largest foreign exchange trading hub, behind London, New York and Tokyo. Nusantara is rated by the World Bank as a major logistics hub in the world. Nusantara is ranked among the ten most open, competitive, and innovative economies in the world. Expected to be the most business-friendly economy in the world, Nusantara welcomes hundreds of overseas expatriates working in multinational corporations, and employing hundreds more foreign workers. Production of crude oil and natural gas part of Gross Domestic Product (GDP) of Nusantara. Big enough income from overseas investments increases income from domestic production. Culture Nusantara has a multi-ethnic, multicultural, and multilingual society. Substantial influence exists from Chinese and Indian culture, dating back to when foreign trade began. Other cultural influences include the Persian, Arabic, and European cultures. Due to the structure of the government, coupled with the social contract theory, there has been minimal cultural assimilation of ethnic minorities. In 1971, the government created a "National Cultural Policy", defining Nusantara culture. It stated that Nusantaran culture must be based on the culture of the peoples of Nusantara, that it may incorporate suitable elements from other cultures, and that Islam must play a part in it. It also promoted the Malay language above others. This government intervention into culture has caused resentment among non-Malays who feel their cultural freedom was lessened. Both Chinese and Indian associations have submitted memorandums to the government, accusing it of formulating an undemocratic culture policy. Fine arts Traditional Nusantaran art was mainly centred on the areas of carving, weaving, and silversmithing. Traditional art ranges from handwoven baskets from rural areas to the silverwork of the Malay courts. Common artworks included ornamental kris, beetle nut sets, and woven batik and songket fabrics. Indigenous East Nusantarans are known for their wooden masks.Each ethnic group have distinct performing arts, with little overlap between them. However, Malay art does show some North Indian influence due to the historical influence of India. Traditional Malay music and performing arts appear to have originated in the Kelantan-Pattani region with influences from India, China and Thailand. The music is based around percussion instruments,the most importan which is the gendang (drum). There are at least 14 types of traditional drums. Drums and other traditional percussion instruments and are often made from natural materials.Music is traditionally used for storytelling, celebrating life-cycle events, and occasions such as a harvest. It was once used as a form of long-distance communication. In East Nusantara, gong-based musical ensembles such as agung andwhich is the gendang (drum). There are at least 14 types of traditional drums. Drums and other traditional percussion instruments and are often made from natural materials.Music is traditionally used for storytelling, celebrating life-cycle events, and occasions such as a harvest. It was once used as a form of long-distance communication. In East Nusantara, gong-based musical ensembles such as agung and kulintang are commonly used in ceremonies such as funerals and weddings Nusantara has a strong oral tradition that has existed since before the arrival of writing, and continues today. Each of the Malay Sultanates created their own literary tradition, influenced by pre-existing oral stories and by the stories that came with Islam. The first Malay literature was in the Arabic script. The earliest known Malay writing is on the Terengganu stone, made in 1303. Chinese and Indian literature became common as the numbers of speakers increased in Nusantara, and locally produced works based in languages from those areas began to be produced in the 19th century.English has also become a common literary language. In 1971, the government took the step of defining the literature of different languages. Literature written in Malay was called "the national literature of Nusantara", literature in other bumiputera languages was called "regional literature", while literature in other languages was called "sectional literature".Malay poetry is highly developed, and uses many forms. The Hikayat form is popular, and the pantun has spread from Malay to other languages. Cuisine Nusantaran cuisine reflects the multi-ethnic makeup of its population. Many cultures from within the country and from surrounding regions have greatly influenced the cuisine. Much of the influence comes from the Malay, Chinese and Indian cultures, largely due to the country being part of the ancient spice route.The different states have varied dishes, and often the food in Nusantara is different from the original dishes. Sometimes food not found in its original culture is assimilated into another; for example, Chinese restaurants in Nusantara often serve Malay dishes. Food from one culture is sometimes also cooked using styles taken from another culture, For example, sambal belacan (shrimp paste) are commonly used as ingredients by Chinese restaurants to the stir fried water spinach (kangkung belacan). This means that although much of Nusantaran food can be traced back to a certain culture, they have their own identity. Rice is popular in many dishes. Chili is commonly found in local cuisine, although this does not necessarily make them spicy. Nusantara cuisine consists of cooking traditions and practices found in Nusantara and reflects the multiethnic makeup of its population. The vast majority of Nusantara's population can roughly be divided among three major ethnic groups: Malays, Chinese and Indians. The remainder consists of the peoples of Kalimantan in East Nusantara, the people in Malaya peninsula, the Peranakan and Eurasian creole communities, as well as a significant number of foreign workers and expatriates. As a result of historical migrations, and its geographical position within its wider home region, Nusantara's culinary style in the present day is primarily a melange of traditions from its Malay, Chinese, and Indian, with heavy to light influences from Thai and European cuis name a few. This resulted in a symphony of flavours, making Nusanraran cuisine highly complex and diverse.Because Peninsular of Malaya shares a common history with Sumatra, it is common to find versions of the same dish across both sides of the border regardless of place of origin, such as laksa and chicken rice. Also because of their proximity, historicines, to migrations and close ethnic and cultural kinship, Nusantara shares culinary ties with other Nusantaran province, as both provinces often share certain dishes, such as satay, rendang and sambal.Some popular dishes such as nasi goreng, gado-gado, sate, and soto are very common in the country and considered as national dishes. The Ministry of Tourism, however, chose tumpeng as the official national dish in 2014, describing it as binding the diversity of various culinary traditions. Another popular dishes include rendang, one of the many Padang cuisines along with dendeng and gulai. In 2017, rendang was chosen as the "World's Most Delicious Food" by the CNN Travel reader's choice.Another fermented food is oncom, similar in some ways to tempeh but uses a variety of bases (not only soy), created by a different fungi, and particularly popular in West Java. Category:Fictional Countries Category:Southeast Asia